Finding Out Love
by FostersFanaticcc1
Summary: A new family moves across the street from the Fosters Family, and someone has their eyes set on Callie. A story on finding out what true love is, no matter what gender or what problems somebody can have. (Summary sucks once again) R& R
1. Chapter 1

AN: NEW STORY. I HAD THIS TYPE OF STORY IN MY HEAD FOR THE LONGEST. I AM FINALLY PUTTING IT INTO WORKS.

CALLIE

"Hey mom it looks we are getting new neighbors," I yelled at Stef looking out the window. I saw moving trucks across the street. I couldn't tell who was moving in, because there was so many people and about 3 moving trucks, how much stuff did these people have.

"Oh really, can you tell who is moving in," Stef asked me resting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's so many trucks and people, I can't tell," I said taking her coffee cup and taking a long sip. I handed the coffee cup back to her and winked.

"And, for that you can clean the kitchen up, you know me and mama don't like you drinking coffee," Stef said walking over to the coffee cup and pouring more in her cup.

"Seriously, it was one sip," I said getting an attitude with her.

"One sip to many, and watch the attitude," she said walking up the stairs.

It was Saturday morning everybody had just finished breakfast and was going there separate ways for the day. I really had no plans for the day. Ever since Wyatt and I broke up, I have been just hanging around the house and I was off work today too. I got to cleaning up the kitchen, I couldn't believe Stef wasn't going to help me like she was suppose to since Saturday morning was our day to clean the kitchen. All for drinking a sip of coffee.

When I got done cleaning the kitchen, I went out the front with my journal and sat there. I wanted to write some, but I kept staring at all the commotion across the street. When I opened my journal to write Stef and Lena walked out.

"We are going out, we will be back by 5," Lena said to me.

"Where are you two going," I asked them.

"We are going on a date, if you must know. We haven't been on one in 4 or 5 months," Stef said grabbing Lena's hand.

"Well have fun," I said to them.

They drove off and I went back inside and poured me a cup of coffee and went back outside. When I went back outside, I saw a girl walking up to me. She looked about my age. She was a wearing a jacket and some basketball shorts and some running shoes. Her hair was pinned up on her head. She looked dominican to me.

When I saw her walking up the sidewalk. I got down off the porch and walked to meet her.

"Hello, I'm Sonnamonia Alvarez, but you can call me Sunny," she said reaching out her hand to shake my hand.

"I'm Callie, are you the new neighbors across the street," I asked her, but she was staring at me.

"Oh yeah, its me,my mom and two older brothers, we just moved to California last week from Texas," she said looking me up and down again.

"Well welcome to Mission Bay," I said to her.

"Thank you, but actually came over to ask if you had some box cutters. It's kind of hard to open up all those boxes with no box cutter," she said looking down at he feet.

"Umm, I actually have no idea, I can check the garage and see if it is in there. We cleaned our garage out not to long ago, and we was opening a lot of boxes."

We walked over to the garage and I opened it and she followed me in.

"Oh, wow do you play instruments," she said looking at all the instruments in the garage.

"No actually my brother is in a band, but I do play the acoustic guitar though, I'm not great with it, but I know all the strings and stuff," I spoke to her looking through the guitar.

"I'm pretty sure you are not bad at anything," she said looking at me with he hands in her pocket.

She stared at me and had a small smile on her face. I just smiled at her back and remembered where we left the box cutter.

"Here you go, and you can keep it as long as you need to," I said to her.

"Thanks Callie, and feel free to come over anytime, if you want she said walking towards the door to the garage.

"Um, ok I think about it," I said to her.

"Actually, I'm going to go get lunch for my family soon at about 1 or 2. Do you want to come with me and show me around a little bit," Sunny asked me.

"Sure, I was just going to sit around and do nothing to today anyway." I felt awkward around this girl, she just made me feel awkward but I was going to hang out with her, since she didn't know anybody.

"Great," she said with a huge grin on her face. "I will see you at 5," she said running out the garage.

I walked out the garage and went to sit back outside. I lost my interest for writing today so I just went and grabbed my guitar and sat out front and played the only 3 songs that I knew until it was time for me to go.

SUNNY

I got back in the house and gave my mom the box cutter so she can start unpacking the kitchen. I went up to my room and tried to get everything organized. When I was moving stuff by my window, I saw Callie sitting out front playing her guitar and I just watched her. Callie was one of the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She seemed like she had chill personality and that is what I loved in girls. I knew that I had feelings and the chills for Callie.

AN: I HAVE AN OUTLINE OF THIS STORY. I PLAN ON FOLLOWING IT. BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS JUST LET ME KNOW.

I'M ALSO STARTING MY COLLEGE CLASSES NEXT WEEK. SO I WILL UPDATE THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES SOON AS I GET FREE TIME.

REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: SO I'M GOING TO INPUT SOME SPANISH INTO SUNNY AND HER FAMILY WHEN THEY TALK.

ALSO, A FEW PEOPLE MENTIONED TO ME IN PM'S THAT MY GRAMMER AND MY WRITNG STYLE WAS REAL BAD AND THE WAY I HAVE THE CHARACTER INTERACT WITH EACH OTHER, MEANING CONVERSATIONS IS BAD. I AM AWARE. I AM GOING TO SCHOOL FOR THIS TYPE OF STUFF AND I AM WORKING ON IT.

SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE BAD GRAMMER.

SUNNY

"Mommy, I'm going to go out with a neighbor from across the street," I told my mom who was in the kitchen unpacking the kitchen.

"Con quien," she said to me opening up boxes.

"Un vecino, she is the girl that lives across the street her name is Callie she gave us the box cutter," I informed her.

"Ahh ok, well hurry up and get back, we have a lot to do," she told me.

"Lo harè," I said to her.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out to meet Callie.

CALLIE

I went inside and got dressed out of my pajamas. I texted Stef and Lena and told them that I was going out for a while.

When I heard a knock at the door, I went downstairs to open it.

"Hey, you can come in, I just have to grab my shoes," I said to her.

"Ok, she said coming in and closing the door behind her. "Wow, this is a really nice house," Sunny said looking around.

"Thanks, but I didn't none of this stuff out, since I just got here like a year ago."

I grabbed my keys and cell phone, and locked up behind us as we started walking.

"So, did you just move here too," she asked me as we walked up the street.

"Oh, no my moms brought this house like 10 years ago, I'm adopted. Stef and Lena adopted me like a month ago."

"You have two moms, that must be different," she said looking down at the ground as she walked.

"Not really, I know they both love me and I love them, that is all that matters," I said smiling to myself.

"Is it just you and your moms, that live in that house.. no wait you said you had a brother. Is it just you two and your moms," she asked me.

"Well no, my brother that is in the band is one of my mom's son from a previous marriage, and then there is Mariana and Jesus who they adopted when they were 5, there 15 now. And my little brother Jude who is my brother by blood, so there is a lot of us, just nobody is home right now," I informed her.

"They left you alone on a Saturday, that must suck," she said chuckling a little. "I'm glad they did or else I would of never meet you," she said with a half smile staring at me.

"Being the only single one in the house, and no friends, and your off of work, you just sit around," I said to her.

"Why don't you have any friends," she asked me,

"I just don't have any. I mean there is this girl that I work with, but I really hang out with anybody unless it is my family.

"Well, I'm here now, you can hang out with me."

"I guess you are the only one."

Me and Sunny just made small talk. She was a nice girl, she seemed to be acting awkward around me. I made the assumption that she was socially awkward.

When we got to the restaurants she decided to get her family some chinese food. I showed her around to some of the other stores, and restaurants. While we was waiting for her food to be made. I tried to talk to her more.

"So what do you like to do," I asked her.

"Well I love to play sports. I play basketball and sometime football, but I am more of a basketball lover. I like to eat food, I like to try new things. I like to model. I'm real good at taking pictures. I'm pretty chill to hang around. I hate school though, I think it is a waste of time. I speak a lot of spanish also. My mom can speak english ok, but we speak spanish a lot," she said smiling and playing with her fingers while she talked.

"Well, I love to write in my journal about all my feelings. It's a good way to release for me. I love to take pictures, I'm really into photography."

"You should really like take my pictures, like that would be tan impresionante, which means so awesome," she said getting excited.

"Ok, I am not a professional. Taking pictures are just my hobby," I said trying to calm her down.

"I don't care, you should still take some for me. Just for fun," she said rubbing my leg.

"I will see into it," I said to her.

When the food was ready, we walked back we were silent for awhile. Until she spoke up.

SUNNY

I realized that I was acting anti social around her. I was acting shy and I was far from shy. I wanted Callie to see the real me. Callie was beautiful and so down to earth. I had to find out if she was gay. I wanted to tell her that I was a lesbian. I just didn't know how.

"So, why are you single, I mean you are really pretty, I just don't know how you can be single," I said to her.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, but I just broke up with my ex boyfriend, but haven't really dated in my life.

"Same here, it's hard for me to date too," I said to her.

"Why," she asked me.

"It just is, but dating is a struggle for me," she spoke to me.

"Dating can be hard," I told her. "You just have to find the right one."

When we got to our street, I saw a latino boy out front shooting some hoops, and I got real happy to see a basketball hoop..

"He saw Callie and he waves.."

"I thought you went out with Hayley today," Callie asked him.

"Well you can imagine how that went since I am home so early," he said shooting the basketball in the hoop.

"I keep telling you to break up with her, but um. Jesus this Sunny, she just moved across the street. Sunny this is my brother Jesus."

"Hola, cómo estás," I asked him.

"Estoy bien," he said to me shooting the basket in the hoop

"How about a little one on one," I said to him.

"Juegas," he asked me.

"Si, just give me a second and let me drop this food in the house," I said running to my house.

I gave the food to my mother and told her I was going to shoot some hoops.

I went back outside and grabbed the ball from Jesus and made a shoot. Me and Jesus played for about 30 minutes, Callie was sitting on the curb watching. I made sure I was extra good so I can impress her. She seemed to be enjoying it. I was sweating and was getting tired.

"Wow you are good," he told me.

"Gracias, I have been playing since I was cinco años de edad, so that is 11 years."

"Well usted es bueno," he said. "Maybe I can take you out sometimes," he asked me with a flirty look.

I laughed at him and shook my head.

"Well that is not going to work, because Im gay señor," I said to him.

I looked over to Callie when I said that and her eyes got real big. And Jesus just stood there shocked. I took the ball from him and made one last shot.

AN: SO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED REAL BAD.

I KNOW THINGS ARE AWKWARD BETWEEN SUNNY AND CALLIE. AND SUNNY IS WEIRD.

I PROMISE THIS STORY HASN'T GOTTEN ANYWHERE YET. JUST HANG IN THERE.

COMMENT AND REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I HAVE A VERY GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS STORY. SO ENJOY

CALLIE

When Sunny said she was gay, my eyes got real big. I really wasn't expecting her to be gay. I actually thought it was funny that Jesus was trying to hit on her. Sunny was beautiful so I can see why Jesus would ask her out. She made one last jump shot and sat down next to me on the curb.

"Estoy cansado," she said while drinking some of her water bottle.

"Huh, I said to her. I knew I was going to need a english spanish dictionary to talk to her.

"I'm tired, and I need a shower," she said smelling the inside of her shirt.

I laughed at her. "You and Jesus need a shower, both of you are very sweaty," I said to her.

"I will when I get inside, she said. We just watched Jesus shot some more hoops, until I saw my moms SUV pull up.

They got out the car and smiled at us. I got up and Sunny followed me over to the car.

"Hey moms, how was your date," I asked them.

"It was actually pretty fun, I am glad we got the time to be away," Stef said kissing my forehead.

"Um, moms this is Sunny, she just moved in across the street, Sunny these are my moms Stef and Lena." I said to her.

"I would shake your hand but I'm all sweaty, I was playing basketball with your son," she said with her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, you play basketball," Stef asked her with interest to her voice.

"Yup, I have been playing since I was 5. I was on the varsity team in my last high school."

"I used to play in high school. I still can do some damage, but I'm not as fast as I used to be," she said to Sunny.

"That is because she it to old," Jesus yelled still shooting baskets.

"Yea and you are grounded," Stef screamed back at him.

"I'm grounded for being honest, that's great," he said being sarcastic.

"She doesn't like it when people call her old," I whispered in Sunny's ear.

"So who do you live with," Lena asked her.

"I live with my mom and two brothers." She said to Lena.

"Well, we would love to meet them someday," Lena said to her.

While Sunny was talking to Stef and Lena about her family, I was looking around and I saw who I believed to be Sunny's mom walk out the door.

"Sunny, venga y comemos y necesitamos su ayuda con las cajas," he mom screamed at her.

"Ok, voy a estar allí en un segundo," she yelled back at her.

"Ahora, y date prisa por favor," Sunny's mom yelled back at her and walked back in the house.

"Well, I guess that is my cue, but Callie do you have a cell phone," she asked me.

"Yea, you saw me with it earlier," I said to her.

"Don't have to get smart," she said laughing. "But give it here," she said.

I gave her my phone and she did whatever to it.

"I put my cell phone number in there under Sunny, you can text or call me anytime," she said to me handing me back my phone.

"But obviously I have to go before mi madre tiene un ajuste," she said.

"Ok, to whatever you just said," I said to her.

"Well nice to meet you, Stef and Lena," she said running away.

I watched her run away and Stef put her hand around my shoulder, I put my arm around her waist.

"She seems like a nice girl," Stef said to me.

"Yes she is, I just wish I can understand what she is saying half the time," I said laughing and Stef said laughing to me. "But I like her, she seems like she is going to be my only friend though besides Daphney.

"Well she is welcome over here anytime," Stef said kissing my cheek. "But how about me and you fix dinner tonight," she asked me.

"Sure," I responded.

"Alright I will meet you inside," she said letting go of me and walking in the house.

I just stood there and thought about Sunny, she was so different from anybody that I ever met. And I knew that was a good thing.

xxxxxxxxx

Later that night I was curled up on the couch with Stef. We was watching a movie. Lena had some work to do for school, and Jesus was playing video games in the other room. Everyone else still wasn't home, they had to be soon. Or else they was going to break curfew. While I was laying on Stef and watching the TV, I was thinking about Sunny. I wanted to text her, but I didn't want to interrupt this moment I had with Stef. The movie was almost done with anyway. I pulled my phone from out my pocket and texted Sunny.

Me: Hey, it's Callie I had fun today. It was fun meeting you

Sunny: Yo también. It was fun. We should totally do it again

Me: Definitely, but have a good night. :)

Sunny: You to Calz :) Can I call you that ?

Me: LOL, sure if you want to, I don't really care, I have a lot of nicknames.

Sunny: Well that is my special nickname just for you ;)

Me: Get some sleep Sunny Bunny, I'm going to call you that, since we have nicknames for each other.

Sunny: I love it :) Anything is better than my real name. Like what the hell was mom texting when she named me. .

Me: Sonnamania is not a bad name. Long, but not bad but I think Sunny Bunny is a nice nickname for you.

Sunny: I love it. And only you can call me that Calz !

Me: Sure. Night Sunny Bunny

Sunny: Night Calz :)

I put my phone away and turned my attention back to the TV

"Who were texting," Stef said running her hand up and down her arm.

"Oh, just Sunny."

I laid down in Stef's lap and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

SUNNY

As l laid in bed and me and Callie was done texting. I just smiled to myself. I liked Callie, even though I just meet her today. I could feel something for her. I knew she was straight, but I didn't care.

After a long day of trying to get as much boxes unpacked, I was exhausted, and that conversation with Callie just put a happy ending to a long day.

AN: THIS WAS ANOTHER BORING AND SHORT ONE. BUT HOPE YOU AT LEAST ENJOYED IT. NEXT CHAPTER POSTED TOMORROW (MAYBE)


	4. Chapter 4

CALLIE

It was Monday morning and I was getting ready for school. The rest of my weekend was pretty boring. I didn't really see Sunny at all the rest of the weekend, she was too busy getting her house together. We texted, but just to say good-morning and goodnight to each other. I didn't receive a text from her this morning because it was probably too early.

I went downstairs and made my lunch with everyone else and ate just a little bit of breakfast. I wasn't really hungry but Lena made me eat more.

When all the commotion was through in the morning. We all left out. I looked across the street and I saw Sunny taking out the trash.

"Hey mama, I'll walk to school. I'm going to talk to Sunny for minute," I told her.

"OK, but make sure you aren't late," Lena told me.

"I promise" I said and ran across the street to Sunny. She saw me and smiled and waved.

"Hola Calz," she said to me.

"What are you doing," I asked her.

"I'm taking out the trash and then we have to go find enroll in school, lo divertido," she said to me.

"Ok Sunny, I know spanish is your first language but I don't speak spanish like at all. I know a little bit because of Mariana and Jesus but I can barely understand what you are saying, it's already hard enough because of your accent," I said to her.

"Ok ok , I will try to work on it. well around you," she said laughing.

"So, how is packing going for you," I asked her trying to start up conversation.

"Boring as hell," she said. "But I'm taking it easy, I haven't really been feeling well."

"Oh, is everything ok," I asked her.

"Oh, don't you worry about me, I will be fine," she said smiling at me.

"Umm, when I get out of school, we can hang out if you want. Take your mind off of packing.

"Umm, sure that would be great. What time so I can make sure I am home."

"How about 4, that way I can get some of my homework done."

"Alright I will see you at 4 then Calz," she said heading back to her house.

I turned back and walked to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Lena gave us a ride home, when we pulled up in our driveway, I saw Sunny outside talking to her mom as her mom and her brothers got in the car. She saw me and waved at me. I went in the house and got started on my homework. I tried to get as much done before 4 came. I didn't want to get reprimanded by Stef and Lena from not doing my homework before I went out with friends.

When 4 o'clock came. I put my homework done and went to knock on Sunny's door.

"Hey, Calz," she opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "Just let me grab my shoes."

After Sunny put her shoes on she locked up after her, and we got to walking.

"So where are we going," she asked me.

"Umm, how about just some ice cream, there is a Baskin Robbins not to far from here, we can be there in about 10 minutes," I told her.

"I don't care were we are going, as long as I'm with you," she said to me with a bashful look on her face.

"Yea, I guess as long were together," I said nervously to her.

We walked the rest of the way to Baskin Robbins, just making small talk me telling her about school, and how her and her brother were going to a public school not to far from Anchor Beach. We made it to the ice cream place and we ordered our ice cream and sat down inside.

"So, um how did you and your little brother end up in foster care," she asked taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Well my mom died in a car accident, from a drunk driver and my dad was the drunk driver," I told her.

"Oh damn, how many houses were you in before you ended up here," she asked me.

"In was in a few, they didn't work out. They were abusive and out of one of the houses, I ended up in juvie, and that is how I ended up with the fosters," I told her.

"Wow, juvie was it bad to be in there," she asked me interest in her voice.

"Yea, it was bad I got beat up pretty bad in there," I told her.

"I wish somebody would beat me up, they would have to think about that choice again," she said.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "So since you are gay have you been in a relationship before with a girl," I asked her.

"Um only one major one, but nothing really to serious, it took me a while to come to terms with my sexuality," she told me playing with her ice cream. " That major one I was in, she decided not to be with woman anymore. She said it was too complicated on her family."

"Does your mom and brothers know your gay,"I asked her.

"Yes, they do. My mother supports me but she is still getting used to it. She doesn't care if I have girlfriends or stuff like that, she just tells me to be careful."

"My moms say the same thing to me."

"Ok, at least I'm not the only one," she said laughing. I laughed with her.

"I love your laugh Calz," she said looking at me with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh my god, Ew I hate my laugh," I think it is very unattractive, even my ex boyfriend said it was ugly," I said to her.

"It is not unattractive, I love it," she said to me.

"Well you love some weird things," I said finishing up my ice cream.

"You can say that, but I love your smile, your laugh, even the little dent in the middle of your forehead," she said reaching across touching my forehead.

I smiled awkwardly at her, and rubbed my nose as she just stared at me. I stared back. I didn't realize how pretty she was. Her eyes could make anybody weak in the knees. Her lips and her nose was the right size that any girl would dream of. I smiled back to her and she smiled back at me.

"And I just loved what you did with your nose, that was the cutest thing I ever saw," she said to me.

She reached across and grabbed my hand, I just stared at her hands when they touched mines. When they touched mines, I felt a shiver down my spine that I have never felt before. She intertwined her hands with mines and rubbed her thumb over the back of my hand, and we just stared into each others eyes.

AN: I CAN SEE THE CHEMISTRY BETWEEN THEM. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

ALSO I HAVE A VERY BUSY WORK WEEK COMING UP AND MY ONLINE CLASSES START ON MONDAY. SO I HAVE TO MANAGE MY TIME TO GET SOME WRITING DONE FOR YOU READERS. I WILL BE UPDATING OUT OF NOWHERE AND RECONNECTING SOON FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING THOSE.

IF YOU ARE READING MY STORY ON WATTPAD. I WILL BE UPDATING THAT TO AS WELL.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING. I LOVE THEM :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'M REALLY GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING MY STORY. THIS IS PROBABLY THE ONLY STORY THAT I AM NOT STUCK ON RIGHT FOR THE SPANISH IF I WRITE ANY SPANISH I WILL PUT THE TRANSLATION IN PARENTHESIS. BUT ENJOY.

SUNNY

When I got home from the outing with Callie, I was in complete daze. Callie was everything I can ever imagine. Even after what she told me when we left.

_FLASHBACK_

_While Callie and I were walking home, she stopped me and turned and looked at me._

"_Umm, listen Sunny, I really think you are nice girl, and I know you and I can be good friends, like nothing more, and I apologize if I gave you the wrong impression," she said to me._

"_Well ok, I mean I do think you are pretty and even though we just met, I love that you just have a chill personality, but why don't like me in that way," I said I hope I could hide the disappointment in my voice._

"_I mean. I'm sorry but I'm not gay Sunny, I like boys."_

"_Who said you have to be gay to like a girl, you can just be attracted to their personality, it doesn't matter what gender the person is to have feelings for them or love someone."_

"_I know that, I'm just not attracted to girls in that way," Callie said looking at the ground._

"_Alright well whatever you say," I said to her and I walked away from her._

I went into the kitchen and my mom was sitting at the kitchen table on her ipad.

"Hey baby," she said typing into her computer.

"Hi," I said to her getting a water bottle out the refrigerator.

"Estás bien (you ok)," she asked me.

"Si, I'm just going to go take a nap. Estoy cansado (I'm tired),"

"Ok, if you need to talk, you know I'm here," she said looking at me from her computer.

"Lo sé (I know)," I told her and I went upstairs to my room.

I just laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was upset at myself for falling for a straight girl again A relationship I had in the past went like this. I fell for her but she was straight. But I turned out to be an experiment for her. I didn't want another relationship like this again. But Callie seemed so different, I just knew in my heart that she was the one for me.

I pulled out my phone and texted her

CALLIE

When I got home, I went straight to my room and laid in my bed. Mariana was sitting on her bed on her phone with her headphones.

"Where did you go," Mariana asked me.

"I went out with Sunny, she lives across the street," I told her.

"Oh ok, that's good that you are making friends," she winked at me and went back to doing whatever she was doing on her phone.

I laid down and looked at the ceiling playing with my mom's necklace. I felt bad that Sunny was falling for me and I didn't have the same feelings for her. I wasn't gay and I knew that love has no gender at all, I just wasn't into girls like that. After what happened with me and Wyatt I really didn't want to be in another relationship at all anyway. I couldn't find the trust in a romantic relationship. I just laid there and couldn't get the sad and disappointed look that Sunny had on her face out of my mind.

When I closed my eyes, I felt my phone vibrate and I had a text from Sunny.

Sunny: Can I come over please, I just want to talk for a second, I won't stay long since you have school in the morning and I start school tomorrow also, I just want to talk, since I just walked away from you.

Me: Yea, you can. I will meet you out front.

Sunny: Ok give me 30 minutes.

I got out of bed and went downstairs in the kitchen and waited for her. Lena was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey sweetie did you finish your homework," Lena asked me stirring something in the pot.

"Um. Yeah," I lied to her. "I'm waiting for Sunny, she asked if she can come over for a minute," I informed Lena.

"Oh ok, I'm glad that you are making new friends, and Sunny does seem like a nice girl," Lena said to me.

"Yeah she is, I like hanging out with her."

I just got on my phone and checked my Instagram and made small talk with Lena. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Sunny, we will be upstairs," I told Lena and she nodded to me.

I opened the door and allowed Sunny in and we went in my room. When we went in my room Mariana looked at us.

"Hi, I'm Mariana, Callie's sister it is nice to meet you she said to Sunny.

"Mismo a usted (same to you)," Sunny said to Mariana.

"Um, Mariana can we have some privacy, she wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yea, Mariana said and she walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

We sat down on my bed and it was awkward silence for a minute.

"Soooo, um what's up," I asked her.

"I understand that you aren't attracted to girls, but I can't help the way I feel about you," Sunny said to me looking down at the floor.

"I know, but in all honesty, relationships aren't my thing at all, I have issues in that department.

"I do too, but you aren't like other girls Callie."

I laid back in my bed, and she just sat on the end.

"This is just different Sunny, and I don't know what to feel right now," I said yawning. "I'm sorry I'm just very tired I said to her.

"Me too," Sunny said yawning.

I moved over and allowed for Sunny to lay next to me, I saw her eyes getting heavy and she laid her back and closed her eyes. I looked at her while she was slowly falling asleep. When I moved to try to give her some of my pillow, she laid her head on my chest and she was breathing softly. I wrapped my arm around her and we both fell asleep laying in each other arms.

AN: I AM REALLYGOING BACK AND FORTH OF HOW I WANT THIS RELATIONSHIP TO GO. I HAVE AN IDEA. BUT THAT CAN CHANGE. I KNOW IT MAY BE MOVING TO FAST FOR SOME OF YOU. BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WITH FEELINGS AND LOVE.

REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: THANKS FOR THE WAIT AND REVIEWS ON THIS STORY.

CALLIE

"Callie, Sunny wake up," Lena said shaking my arm.

"Huh," was what I managed to reply back to her.

"You two need to wake up" She turned her attention to Sunny "Sunny your mom is downstairs looking for you."

Sunny and I quickly got up out the bed, as Lena just looked at us.

"Umm I'm going to walk Sunny and her mom out the door," I said to Lena.

"Ok, and when you're done meet me and mom in our bedroom please," Lena told me before I was walked out of the room.

When I got downstairs, I saw Sunny's mom standing by the door, she looked pissed.

"Lo siento (i'm sorry)," Sunny said to her mom.

"Yo dija que tuvieras a casa pronto (I told you to be home soon)," Sunny's mom said to her with a stern voice.

"Lo sé, nos quedamos dorimidos ( I know we fell asleep)."

"Vamos a ir, este es su problema no escuchas. Sabes que empiezas la escuela mañana. Podría de dormido cuando llego a casa. (Let's just go, this is your problem you don't listen. You know you start school tomorrow. Could of slept when you got home.)

Sunny just rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Umm mom, this is Callie by the way. Callie this is my mom Paola," Sunny said sounding annoyed.

"Nice to meet you sweetie, and tell your moms that they are lovely people, she said to me shaking my hand.

"I will and it's nice meeting you too," I said to her and she smiled.

"Umm, text me tomorrow," Sunny's focus back on me.

"I will, have a goodnight," she said to me.

Sunny and her mom were whispering something in spanish. I closed and locked the door. I went in the kitchen and ate my dinner, then went up to my moms room. I knocked on their door and heard a come in.

"Hi sweets," Stef greeted me. She and Lena were laying on their beds their lap tops on their laps.

"Umm hey, I am sorry I missed dinner. I was just really tired."

"It's ok, did you get to eat though?," Lena asked me closing her computer.

"Yeah, so why did you need me to come in here," I asked them. They just looked at each other for a second.

"Have a seat love," Lena said pointing to the foot of their bed.

I sat down and they just looked at me.

"So before I woke you and Sunny up, I just watched you guys sleeping, and you were pretty close while you were sleeping," Lena says to me. "Is there something going on between you two, because two people don't cuddle like that unless they are close."

"Mama, there is nothing going on between Sunny and me. You know I don't like woman in that way."

"Are you sure, your mama says that was not no friendly cuddle, you two ladies was doing," Stef adds.

"I mean Sunny is a lesbian and she does like me. But we are just friends, trust me," I tell them so they will believe me.

"Ok, we believe you, but just know that if you develop something with her, it is fine with us," Lena said touching the top of my hand.

"I know," I said getting up.

"Goodnight honey," Stef says to me.

"Night," I reply to them and I went off to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school the next day I wanted to go straight home. I didn't hear from Sunny at all that day, she probably couldn't have phones out at school.

I decided to sit outside and do my homework on the front porch I had my iPod out and was listening to music. I saw a car pull up in Sunny's yard and I saw her brother, and her mom come out the car, then she came out. She was actually pretty cute today her hair was down, she had such long and beautiful wavy hair. She was wearing skinny jeans, and a tank top with green converses. She looked really good she was always wearing basketball shorts and sweatshirts. She looked across the street and smiled at me. She said something to her mom and ran over to me.

"Hey Calz," she said to me smiling at me.

"Hey wassup,"I said taking my earphones out of my ears. "How was your first day of school," I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "It was boring as hell, I really hate school. As long as I have a C average so I can get on the basketball team I'm fine. But really school can kick my ass."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She even laughed at herself.

"Did you get to meet new people at least, hopefully you got to meet some friends," I said to her and she shook her head no.

"Yeah me neither I hardly have any friends at all. Except for the girls in my photography class and the girls I was in the group home with. But the girls at my school are not worth me being friends with."

"I probably will make friends when the basketball team starts up," Sunny said sitting next to me.

"You will," I said to her and I winked at her.

"So what are you working on, if you are smart you are for sure going to be doing my homework," she said rubbing my thigh.

"I am not that smart," I said laughing at her and watching her hand rubbing up my thigh.

"I bet you are a very smart girl," she said to me.

"I really am not, I mean I understand the material but I am not that smart to be tutoring anybody, if you need help so you can keep your C average you can ask Lena," I said to Sunny.

"I just might take you up on that," Sunny said still rubbing my thigh. "But anyway how about on Saturday me and you go to the beach, I haven't been to one in forever, and I would rather go with you then my mom and brothers."

"Um, yeah sure let me just make sure that my moms don't have anything planned and I will let you know," I said to Sunny.

"Yeahh let me know, but let me go I have alot to work on for school so text me later," Sunny said getting up patting me on my leg before she walked away.

I still felt her hand on my thigh when she walked away and when she was rubbing my thigh I felt a tingly feeling down my spine once again.

SUNNY

When I went in the house, I saw my mom and brothers in the kitchen eating.

"Are you and like that girl a thing or something?" my brother Manuel asks me.

"No, we're just friends so mind your business please," I said to him getting an apple out the fridge.

"Yeah, but you want to be with her," My other brother Carlos said.

"Maybe, but once again, mente de su negocio (mind your business)."

My mom just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Deja su hermana en paz por favor (Just leave your sister alone please)," my mom said to my brothers.

"Right," I said to them and walked up to my bedroom to get started on my homework.

AN: HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY. I PROMISE THIS STORY IS GOING TO GET X100 BETTER. I PINKY PROMISE.

BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SUNNY AND CALLIE AT THE BEACH. HMM WHAT COULD HAPPEN.

I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT ON THIS STORY. I BEEN CAUGHT UP IN WRITING MY OTHER ONES.

CALLIE

When Saturday rolled around, I was really excited about going to the beach. Sunny has been texting me telling me how excited she was about going too! I took a shower and I realized I didn't have a good bathing suit to wear. So I decided to ask Mariana to borrow one of hers.

"Hey Mari, can I borrow one of your bikinis please, mines are kind of ugly and out of style," I asked her.

"Um, I don't think you can fit it, well the top part at least. How about this, me and mom both got matching bikinis the past summer, you can borrow my bottoms and go ask mom to borrow her top, you can probably fit hers since the two of you are very busty," Mariana said laughing a little bit.

"Haha, very funny," I rolled my eyes before heading to my mom's room. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard Lena tell me it was okay to come in.

"Where's mom," I asked Lena who was looking for clothes in her closet.

"She is in the shower," Lena said to me.

I walked in there bathroom, "mom I need to borrow something from you, can you stick your head out," I yelled to her so she could hear me.

"I can't even shower in peace" She grumbles before sticking her head out "what is it sweets,"

"Can I borrow the bikini top, from the one you and Mariana got that match?"

"Yes, just return it please" Stef nodded, getting back in the shower.

I went through her drawers and found it and went back to my room to change. When I got dressed I asked Mariana to come back into the room.

"What is it," she asked me.

"How do I look," I asked her and she smiled.

"You look cute, why are you worried about what you look like, it's not like you're going out on a date," Mariana said to me.

"I know but I still want to look a mess," I shrug

"Ok," Mariana said walking out the room.

I grabbed my bag and walked over to Sunny's house. I knock on the door and her mother answers.

"Aloha Callie, you can come in," she said motioning for me to come in.

"How are you," I ask her with a smile.

"Soy bueno (I'm good)," she said to me smiling. She yelled upstairs screaming to Sunny in spanish. When Sunny came downstairs I just stared at her. She looked really pretty. Her bikini looked really good on her. Well the top because she had on a pair of shorts and her bikini top.

"You look pretty Calz," Sunny says to me.

"Aww thanks, so do you," smiling at her. She winks back at me.

"Qué vas a ponerte una camisa (Are you going to put on a shirt), " Sunny's mom asked her.

"No, why would I," Sunny said rolling her eyes.

"Watch the attitude Sunny," her mom said giving her a glare. Sunny just nodded at her.

"Are you ready to go she said," with a little bit of attitude.

"Yes," I said wrapping my arm around her.

"What is the matter with you," I asked her while walking out the house.

"My mom is just annoying me this morning, nothing major we sometimes get into little fights sometimes, but we always make up."

"Same here, I always fight with my mom, but my mom is my best friend. It is just the normal mother/ daughter relationship," I assure her.

"I guess your right" Sunny looks around "How far away is the beach?" she asks

"It is not to far, it's right behind my school and my school is not far from my house."

"We walked to the beach and when we got there, not to many people were there so we find a spot and set up our blanket.

"It feels and looks so beautiful out here," Sunny said taking of her shorts.

I didn't realize how big her butt was and how muscular her legs were. And her stomach was so flat and she had 4 perfect abs. I was mesmerized by her body. She looked at me and she caught me staring at her.

"What are you looking at," Sunny asked me laughing.

"Oh, nothing lets go get in the water," I said while I grabbing her hand.

Sunny and I swam as far as we could go. She was a good swimmer I had trouble catching up to her. Just being around Sunny was the most fun I have ever had in a long time. Just her personality and everything about her just made me smile.

After our time in the water. We walk up to the boardwalk, and grab some lunch. Then we just decided to walk along the shore.

"I really am having a good time today, the most fun I've had in a really long time," Sunny said smiling at me.

"I know I feel the same way," I told her.

"I know you don't like girls Calz, but I can't help the way I feel about you, you are so special to me Callie. Just everything about you is all I have ever wanted in a girlfriend," she said facing me and grabbing my hands.

"I mean, I don't know what to say Sunny, I like you too, but I really don't know right now. I am really confused."

"It is ok to feel that way, just hold my hand and we can just walk like we have been doing," Sunny said while grabbing my hand. I intertwined my hand with hers and we just walked letting the sand get lost in our toes. Sunny would just glance in my direction. When we was walking back towards our blanket I saw a mysterious look in Sunny's eyes. I immediately knew what she was going to do. I tried to run but she picked me up and dumped me in the water. She started laughing. But when I got a hold of her foot I grabbed it so she would fall in the water with me. I immediately got out the water, water in my eyes, so I could barely see where I was going. I wiped the water out of my eyes. Sunny grabbed me from my waist and turned me around she picked me up and planted a kiss on my lips and I kissed her right back. I parted my lips from hers and stared in her eyes. I wrapped my legs around her waist and kissing her back, my arms wrapped around her neck. Her lips tasted like cherries and her lips were so soft and juicy. I couldn't get enough of her lips. I wanted more of her lips. I parted her lips with my tongue. This had to be the most passionate kiss I had since I been on this earth. We did not want to let go.

I didn't realize how strong Sunny was, she was holding me up by gripping the back of my thighs. I just knew in this moment I was safe in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

CALLIE

After that kiss. I just stared at Sunny, I didn't know what to do with my emotions or my feelings.

"Are you ok Callie," Sunny asked with her hands in my wet hair.

"Yea, I am ok," I assured her.

"It doesn't seem like it, what's on your mind?" Sunny asked me stroking my cheek.

"I am just really confused, I really don't know what to do about all this, I think I liked that kiss too much, maybe I loved it."

When I said that Sunny kissed me again. Just this time a little peck and then another little peck. I smiled into her lips when she did.

"Come on, lets go sit down," she said grabbing my hand. She pulled me too the blanket we had set up and we just sat on it and stared out into space.

"I really like you Callie, I am pretty sure you know that already, but I think you are a wonderful girl, you and I have such a fun time together, I would want nothing but to be with you and I promise I will treat you like the princess you are and...

I felt the need to cut her off with my lips. I kissed her hard again and the kiss grew deeper and deeper. I laid back on the blanket and she laid kinda on top of me. I rubbed up and down her back while she rubbed my waist. The way her tongue felt against mines was enough to throw me over the edge. She let go of our kiss and looked at me and smiled.

"You are so beautiful," she said rubbing the top of my head. I couldn't do nothing but smile back at her.

The walk back to our houses we spent the entire time holding hands. We just walked in silence holding hands. When we reached in front of her house we stopped.

"So call or text me later," Sunny said holding my waist.

"Yea, I will text you after dinner and when I retire to my room," I said to her with my arms wrapped around her neck.

"Good, and don't forget," Sunny said kissing my lips again.

She walked away and winked at me and I just stood there. I really did not know what to do. I just knew that I liked Sunny and I wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with me.

SUNNY

When I walked in the house I saw my mother sitting on the couch on her iPad with a wine in her hand. I didn't hear or see my brothers so I made the assumption that they was not home.

"Hey mom," I said walking into the living room and sitting on the floor by the room."

"Que tal tu día (how was your day)," she asked me taking a sip of her drink.

"Umm, it was fun, Callie is good girl, me gusta su ( I like her).

"Hmmmm, I know that look on your face, what happened between you too, dime la verdad (tell me the truth)," my mom said with that glare she gives me.

"What look, I don't have no look," I said to my mom.

"Sí, lo haces (yes, you do), so what happened with you too," my mom said still giving me the look

I wanted to tell me my mom about Callie, and I how I felt about her and what happened with Callie and me on the beach. I knew that Callie wasn't gay and if she decided that she really couldn't be involved with other in a romantic kind of way, I didn't want to hear my mom's long speech.

"No pasó nada mamá, puedo ir a la cama por favor (nothing happened mom, can I go to bed please)," I said to my mom.

"Why are you going to bed so early it is only 6'oclock?" my mom asked giving me a weird look.

"Well you know what I mean I am going to go hang in my room for the night, I will call you if I need anything," I said to heading for my room.

When I got to my room I threw off my bathing suit and just laid on my bed naked. I knew I needed to shower and wash my hair, but my mind was too busy on Callie.

CALLIE

When I got home I immediately got in the shower and washed my hair. I had so much sand everywhere it took me a long time to rinse it all out. While I was in the shower my mind was Sunny this, Sunny that. I felt such a strong connection with Sunny and I knew she felt it too, I wanted to be with her but I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to give her all of me.

After dinner, I sat in my room and just stared into space. Mariana was sitting on her bed on her laptop with her headphones in. I got out of bed and went to my mom's door, I heard Lena giggling and I knew I needed to walk away before I heard something I did not need to hear. But I had to get this off my chest. So I knocked anyway. I heard Stef groan and them shuffling in there bed.

"Come in," I heard Lena say.

I opened the door slowly, because I didn't know what I was walking in on.

"Umm, am I interrupting something," I asked them awkwardly.

"Yes, you where," Stef said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Stef," Lena said hitting her arm.

"I can come back tomorrow," I said to them about to head out their room.

"Yes, come back tomorrow it has been 2..."

"STEF," Lena yelled at her hitting her again on her arm and rolling her eyes at her.

"I can seriously come back tomorrow," I said to them.

"No honey, ignore your mother," Lena said to me. "Is everything ok," Lena asked me with concern ok.

"Ummm.. I.. ummm I.. I need some advice about something," I asked them.

"Ok, what is it," Stef asks.

I wanted to blurt out all my problems to them but I didn't know how to say this. I could see my mom's looking concerned.

"Come sit up here Callie," Lena said patting the spot up against their bed.

I just sat on the edge of there bed instead.

"It's about Sunny," I told them to start off the conversation.

"What about her," Stef asks.

"I umm... well today at the beach Sunny and I had a really fun time and I like her, I mean really like her but not in a friend sorta way.

"So you like her in a romantic kind of way," Stef asked me.

"Uhhuhh, and today at the beach we kissed a lot and I really liked those kisses too much," I told them.

"Are you feeling confused honey," Lena asked me.

"Yes, very confused, I don't like girls this but I like Sunny, and she likes me. Sunny is gay and I don't want to hurt her because of my confused feelings.

"Honey, it is ok to feel this way sexuality is not something you figure out overnight. But you do know that just because she is a girl it doesn't mean that you can't develop feelings for her, you can just be attracted to her for the person she is," Lena said looking to me with so much love in her eyes.

"I know, she told me the same thing,"

"And she is right you know," Stef said. "Sunny seems like a nice girl but your mama and I can't tell you what to do with your relationships it is your decision," Stef said looking at me.

Lena reached over and rubbed the top of my hand. "Just follow your heart love, and your mom and I will support you anything that you decide," Lena said to me and then she winked at me.

"Thanks moms, I said getting up from there bed.

"Is that all you need sweets because your mama and I will like to have a night alone," Stef said to me and I couldn't help but shyly laugh.

"Stefanie," Lena said to her.

"What, the girl is 16 she is old enough to know that we have sex," Stef said.

"Mom, really," I said with disgust on my face.

"I'm sorry Callie that your mom is acting this way," Lena said to me with embarrassment on her face.

"It's ok I still love her," I walked over to her side of her bed and kissed my mom on the cheek. She just smiled at me.

"Thanks for the kiss, now get out please, and if you need anything else wait until in the morning," Stef asked moving closer to Lena.

"Yeahh I am out," I said running towards the door and shutting it close.

I just shook my head because I wasn't even out the door before I heard Lena laughing again.

I walked back into my room and Mariana was laying down now off of her computer on her phone. She smiled when I walked back in.

"Where did you go," Mariana asked me.

"Oh, I just had to talk to moms about something," I said grabbing my phone and sending a text to Sunny.

"Ohh ok, I am about to go to sleep. I am pretty tired," Mariana said yawning.

"Well you might want to put your headphones back in, moms are having sex tonight," I said to Mariana who got a disgusted look on her face.

I couldn't help but laugh at her face. I saw her reach for her headphones that she plugged into her phone. I looked back at my phone and I got a text back from Sunny. I smiled and taped Mariana on the shoulder since her music was blasting in her ears.

"I am going to step outside for a minute," I told Mari and she just nodded at me.

I plugged my ears and ran downstairs I opened the front door and sat on the porch and waited for Sunny to come out of her house.

I saw Sunny walk outside with her bathrobe on and her hair tied up in a towel on her head. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"This better be good, look at what I wearing. I am embarrassing my family name right now," she said to me. I stood up laughed at her.

"I needed to talk to you and I need an excuse to get out the house, my moms are doing it and I don't want to hear it," I said to Sunny.

"Oh shit, that is really gross," Sunny said laughing.

"I know, but it is whatever," I said to her. We just stared at each other for a second and I grabbed both of her hands and held on to them.

"Lena told me to follow my heart and that is what I am going to do. I don't know about love yet Sunny but the feelings are strong that I have for you and I know that in about 2 days they will turn to pure love for you. I want you Sunny and I will love for you to be my girlfriend."

I just stared at Sunny and I saw a tear roll down her right eye.

"This was definitely worth me coming out the house looking like this," Sunny said laughing two more tears coming out of her eyes. "But I would love anything more than life to be your girlfriend Calz."

I slammed my body into hers and kissed her so hard I felt like our lips where going to bruise. I held onto her body for dear life and kissed her like my life depended on it. Sharing this kiss with her I knew that I found the girl for me.

AN: PRAY THAT I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY SOON. I AM GOING TO TRY. THANKS FOR READING :)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. :( HOPE YOU READERS ARE STILL READING.

CALLIE

I rested my forehead and we just stared into each others eyes. Her eyes where enough to take me over the edge. I loved just standing here in her arms. She kissed my forehead and grabbed my hands.

"I promise I am going to make you so happy," she said with the most sentimental eyes I have ever seen.

"I trust you," I said to her and I kissed her.

"Well let me get home, before my mom starts to freak out that I am not in the house," she said to me.

"I think I am going to hang out downstairs for a little bit, I really don't want to know what moms are doing in there room," I said and Sunny started laughing. "This is not funny Sunny, that shit is really gross."

"I know but it is funny babe," she said kissing my cheek.

"Well text me tomorrow when you wake up."

"I sure will," she said that and she hugged me.

I walked back in the house and I sat downstairs in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, I felt like this was a good time to have a cup and my moms won't find out. I sat there and just thought of Sunny, I can't believe that I have a girlfriend. I never thought I would actually say those words. I knew that Sunny was the one for me. I went and made me another cup and sat back down. I knew it was time for bed but coffee didn't make me alert, it was just like drinking another cup of juice to me. I needed something sweet to go with this coffee so I looked in the cabinet and got out a thing of Oreos for me to munch on. I sat back down and ate those when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I got scared because I didn't know who it was. When I saw Stef coming into the kitchen with a robe I got really scared.

"What are you doing up," Stef said to me.

"Umm, just came to get a snack. I couldn't sleep," I said to her. "What are you doing up."

"I just came a glass of water, what is in that cup," my mom asked me with her eyebrows raised.

"Umm nothing," I said gulping down the rest of the coffee.

"Let me smell your breath, Stef said coming over towards me.

I shook my head at her and she gave me that glare. I opened my mouth and she smelled my breath.

"Mmhmm just as I thought, no more Callie," she said to me. "Why can't you sleep is everything alright.

"I'm fine, but didn't you tell me not to bother for the rest of the night, because you were busy," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well we are done so, what is wrong what are you thinking about," Stef said sitting across from me.

"Umm, it's nothing. I'm just going to go to bed now. I said putting my mug in the sink and eating my last Oreo.

I really didn't want to tell my moms just yet about my relationship with Sunny. I knew they would accept me, and support our relationship. I was just nervous to tell her. And knowing Stef she was going to pry it out of me, she had that effect on me.

"Callie Quinn, have a seat. I can see that there is something on your mind."

"Mom, I have work in the morning. Can I just go to sleep please."

"You were already up sweets, so you obviously wasn't thinking about work tomorrow, and you don't have to be at work till 12, so tell what is going on."

"I would rather tell you and mama together, so I can avoid having this conversation again."

"Ok, I can call your mama down, she isn't sleep."

"Ok, ok, can we just go upstairs."

Stef and I walked upstairs to her room. Lena was in the bathroom when we got in their room. I stood by the door because I refused to sit on their bed after what they just did in it.

"Lena walked out the bathroom with a robe on too."

"Hey what's going on," Mama said looking over at me and then at Stef.

"Callie has something to tell us."

"Oh, everything ok," Lena asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, everything is fine, this could of waiting till in the morning, but mom is making me tell you guys now.

"Ok, well what is it since you already in here," Stef said to me.

"Umm, when I left your room earlier. I went outside to see Sunny and we kissed and we agreed to date.

I looked at their facial expressions, mom seemed shocked, but mama had a smile on her face.

"Well just as we would tell you if it was with a guy, be careful ok," Lena said smiling at me.

"And like we said earlier we totally support you, and as long as your happy, we are happy."

"I am happy, Sunny is something else."

"Alright kiddo, we will see in the morning." Stef said to me.

"Alright goodnight moms," I said to them and walked out of their room.

I walked back in my room and Mariana was asleep with her headphones in her ears and her phone on top of her chest.

I took her headphones out and placed her phone on the charger next to her bed. I walked to my bed and laid down and thought about Sunny all night long.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day after work. Jesus and I were the only ones in the house, everyone else was out minding their own business. I was bored and I wanted Sunny to come over. I texted her and asked her to come over and she agreed.

When she got in the house I hugged her for the longest and kissed her lips.

"I missed you Sunny Bunny," I said to her.

"We just saw each other yesterday babe," she said to me laughing.

"I know but it felt like forever," I said to her. "But let's go upstairs."

I grabbed her hand and we went upstairs to my room. We laid back on my bed and just cuddled on my bed for awhile.

"Hey let's take some pictures," I suggested to Sunny.

"I love pictures," she said.

I grabbed my phone, and I opened my camera app. I laid back down next to Sunny and we took our first selfie together. We took another one making funny faces. And a thousand after that. Our last one I leaned over and kissed her and snapped the picture. I laid my phone on the floor and deepened the kiss. Her lips felt more juicier today. I needed more. She rubbed up and down my back and she reached under the back of my shirt and rubbed my bare back. She inched more into me and got on top of me. My hands roamed her waist. I wanted to do more but I was scared too. She sat up and took off her shirt and revealed her pink lace bra. She laid back down on me and started kissing my neck. I felt her slurping on my neck, I knew a hickey was definitely going to show up soon. I reached my hands in her leggings and rubbed my hand on her butt. I moaned while she was kissing my neck. I was just about to unclasp her bra when I heard someone clear there throat.

Sunny and I jumped and when we saw Stef standing there in my doorway with her arms over her chest and giving me that Stef look that scared all 5 of us. Oh shit I thought to myself

AN; UH OH ! REVIEW PLEASE !


	10. Chapter 10

CALLIE

Sunny got up off of me and grabbed her shirt off the floor. I laid back up and just held my head low. I really couldn't look Stef in the eyes at the moment. I looked up when I heard Mariana.

"Hey, what's going on," she said looking concerned.

I saw Sunny go over to Mariana and tell her something in spanish.

"Ok, no hay problema," Mariana said to her and Sunny walked out. I was upset that I couldn't even say bye to her, but it was best that I didn't.

"Umm, Mariana can you give us a minute please," Stef said in that scary whisper voice.

Mariana walked out the room and mom came and sat next to me.

"Look mom I am sorry you had to walk in on that, but we wasn't doing anything we were just making out."

"Oh that sure did look like making out alright."

"Mom, I am serious we were just making out."

"Well either way, you know how mama and I feel about sex in the house, and even though you claim that it wasn't sex and you two were just making out as you put it, I know what I saw Callie," Stef said to me. I had a hard time looking at her.

"Callie, we want this to be a sex positive house, and you and your siblings know this, but you know the rules, the sex in the house. So for now on Sunny is not allowed in your bedroom unless mama and I are upstairs, same rules would apply if it was a boy."

"Ok I got it, I'm not grounded am I," I said trying to give mom my most sympathetic look.

"No, but if this happen again and I see anymore hormonal teenager half naked I am going to scream and then you will be grounded."

I couldn't help but laugh but I was just glad that I wasn't grounded. Moms were strict about us having sex in the house.

"I'm serious I once walked in on Brandon and Taylia, I will never get that image out of my head," Stef said chuckling.

She patted my leg and walked out of my room. I laid back on my bed and relived what just happened. What if mom hadn't walked in on us. Was we really about to have sex. I knew that it wasn't Sunny's first time with a woman, but it was mines. Was I really ready for that step. I mean Sunny and I just started going out. I wanted to experience that intimate moment with her. But what if I got scared like I did with Wyatt. I mean it was clearly very different then sex with a boy. I hope that when the time happened between Sunny and I, I could focus on that intimate time between us and not worry about the rape that happened to me.

I was just about to fall asleep at 6 in the afternoon when Mariana walked in the room.

"So what happened," Mariana asked me.

"Mom walked in on Sunny and I making out. But she was in her bra and on top of me. So it clearly didn't look like making out to mom."

"Oh damn, your not grounded are you, wait so are you and Sunny together" she asked me.

"No,I am not grounded but she told me if it happened again, she was going to scream and then I would be grounded and yes Sunny is my girlfriend we made it official last night."

"Well your girlfriend told me to tell you that your beautiful, and to text her when you can."

I couldn't help but smile at those words. Sunny was so sweet. I was just so happy that she was mines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day when we got out of school, I decided to walk home and not wait for Lena. I wanted to get my homework done so I could at least an hour with Sunny before curfew.

I texted Sunny and told her I would meet her at her house this time. I walked across the street and knocked on her door. When she opened it, I jumped into her arms and hugged her so tight. She planted a kiss on my lips and I kissed her right back.

"I am so glad you did not in trouble with your moms yesterday, I was scared I wasn't going to see you for a few days."

"Me too I am glad I did not get grounded. But she said if she caught us again I was going to be in trouble," I said to her with my arm around her neck. "So is anybody here right now."

"Nope, my mom is working late at work and my brother is at his girlfriends house and my other brother is at work also."

"Aww your home all alone," I joked with her.

"No, you are here so that is all that matters," she said pecking me on my lips. "I cooked."

"Ohh, what did you make," I asked her.

"Just some quiche, I can only cook that and about 3 other things."

"Well I would like to try some," I said to her.

We sat down at her table and cup up a piece like a slice of pie. She sat in front of me and broke into it with her fork and she fed me.

"Yumm, this is good," I said to her smacking my tongue. She fed me another piece and another after that.

"Why didn't you tell me you could cook," I asked her.

"I can't only like a few dishes, my mom is the cook of the house," she said to me.

"Well it was delicious," I informed her and I gave her a kiss. She deepened the kiss and we stood up.

"Come on, I want to show you something," she said grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs to her room.

I sat down on her bed and she went in her closet and grabbed a box. She came and sat next too me.

"So in here is my whole childhood, well basically," she said grabbing a photo album.

I opened up the photo album and the first picture I see was her as a baby, she had to be like 2 or 3. Her hair was in pigtails and she had a teddy bear in her hands and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Aww Sunny Bunny, you were so cute as a baby," I said to her.

"I was alright looking," she said to me as I continued looking through her photo album. They were all pictures of her and her family.

I looked through her box and there was a lot of basketball awards and some old report cards, she really didn't care about her grades. Sunny and I laid back on her bed and we started to make out again. I really wanted to go further with her and I knew she did too. But I had to tell her.

"Umm Sunny, hold on one second," I said to her and she stopped and looked at me.

"What wrong, we can stop if you want too Calz," she said rubbing her thumb on my face.

"No, there is just something that I need to tell you," I said to her.

"What is it babe."

"Umm, I was raped once before," I said to her.

"Wait what, by who," she said sitting up and looking down at me.

"It was an old foster brother, I was only 14 and he was 19. He would always flirt with me and I would let him. And one night he came into my room and he started to make out with me and I told him to stop. He wouldn't listen and he kept on going. This has effected majority of my life, but my ex boyfriend and I tried to have sex and I couldn't do it. I don't know sex has been scary for me. I want to make love with you, but I'm scared.

"Calz, you don't have to be scared. I will take my time with you. But if you want to wait I will wait forever for you."

"I want to Sunny, just don't laugh at me if I start to tense up," I said smiling at her.

"I will never laugh at you," she said leaning down and kissing me again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in her arms, we were both naked and under the covers. I looked at the time and it read 9'oclock.

"Fuck," I yelled to myself. "Sunny wake up, I'm late for curfew I am so dead."

AN: SO IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE SEX SCENE LET ME KNOW. I DON'T MIND WRITING SEX SCENES AT ALL. I JUST DIDN'T KNOW IF THIS IS THE TYPE OF STORY FOR IT. SO IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IT, I WILL POST IT TONIGHT OR TOMORROW MORNING.

THANKS FOR READING !


	11. Finding Out Love (Love Scene)

AN: I AM NOT CHANGING THE RATING TO MY STORY BECAUSE I DON'T PLAN ON WRITING ANOTHER SEX STORY BETWEEN CALLIE AND SUNNY. I JUST WANTED TO CAPTURE THEIR FIRST TIME. SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY RATED M. SO IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH LESBIAN SEX DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IT WILL NOT EFFECT YOU IF YOU SKIP. IT DOES NOT FOLLOW THE STORY LINE. IT IS JUST A ONE SHOT. SO EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD. (SORRY OF IT SUCKS)

_CALLIE_

_Sunny leaned down and kissed me and her tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues danced together. My hands rubbed up and down her back as she laid on her side kissing me. She moved closer to me putting her hand on my back scooting me closer. My insides were aching for more. I intertwined my legs with her and our legs played with each other. I reached between us and grabbed her shirt and urged her to lift it off. She lifted her shirt and threw it on the floor. She was wearing a black sports bra today and her nipples were very visible through the sports bra. _

_Our kissing got so passionate and intense that I couldn't breath. She parted her lips from mines and got on tope of me. She straddled my lap and she smiled down at me. I rubbed her upper thighs. _

"_You are so beautiful," she said reaching her hand under my shirt and rubbing my stomach. I was wearing a button down shirt blouse today, Sunny started unhooking those buttons and she slid the shirt off of my upper body. I was left in my black bra. She leaned down and kissed the top of my breast. She started with my right and then to my left. She kissed upward to my neck and started kissing on my neck again, I heard the sucking happen again. I couldn't help but moan softly. She stopped and stared at me again. She reached down and played with my button on my jeans she unhooked it and lifted up off my lap and slid my jeans off of me. I was now left in just my bra and black lace panties. Sunny slid off her sweatpants and she was wearing boy shorts. Her body was so mesmerizing to me. _

"_Are you ok babe," she asked me._

"_I'm fine, I am just scared I don't know what to do."_

"_Just follow me, and you will do great. If you want me to stop just tell me too."_

_Her hands started to roam my upper body and her hands went to my breast. She reached underneath my bra and rubbed my breast. I needed more. I reached behind myself and unclasped my bra and threw it on the floor. She was staring at my breast for about a good minute. I started to feel embarrassed. My breast were big, but they weren't that big I thought. _

"_I lifted Sunny's sports bra over her head, and her breast just stood out to me. I never seen another naked girls before in this way. Her breast were just the right size to me. They weren't to big and weren't small either. Her nipples were very erect so I grabbed them and rolled them around with my thumb. I heard her moan softly. She started grinding her hips on mine and I could feel her womanhood on mines. She laid down on top of me and continued to grind into me. I responded by grinding back. Her breast were touching mines and she rubbed her vagina up against mines. This felt so good. I rubbed her butt as she did this and pushed her as close to possible to my body. I needed to feel more than this fabric. I pushed her underwear off of her and she wiggled out of it. She reached down between our legs and reached into my underwear and rubbed my clit with her finger. I gasped. This felt so good. I did the honors by slipping off my underwear. She looked down at my trimmed area and I knew I can hear her smile. She reached down and inserted two fingers in me and I gasped with a small moan. She pumped in and out of me slowly at first. She looked back at me and watched my face as she made love to me with her fingers. She started going faster in me and I moaned loudly this time. She pumped in and out of me with such force I didn't know what to do. Her thumb rubbed my clit and the effect was immediate. She stopped what she was doing and she kissed my stomach and she went down and kissed the insides of my thighs. I knew what she was about to do and I was scared straight. Nobody has ever done this to me. _

"_Are you ok honey," she asked me._

"_Yeah, yeah, I am fine," I told her._

_She smiled up at me and she went in for the kill. She started my sucking on the small sensitive nerve bundle. I whimpered out loud. She kissed my outer folds and sucked on my right one, she licked up and down my right fold with a circular motion. My body couldn't handle it at all. She did the same thing to my left one. My moans got loader and my breathing just wasn't sounding right. She inserted her two fingers in my opening and sucked on my clit again with more force. I felt myself tensing around her mouth. Her fingers were moving at breakneck speed. My hips jumped off the bed and she grabbed my hips with her free hand. She wasn't letting up either with the sucking and pumping. I felt the sensation build up and my body could not contain myself. I screamed and yelled and she kept going, until I was too numb down there. She used the back of her hand and wiped her mouth, My body was so limp but I wanted to please my girlfriend too. _

_I reached down in between her legs and rubbed her vagina with my finger. I just did what she did too me. I rubbed my thumb over her clit and she moaned softly then I entered her with two fingers and she cried out. Sunny was very wet so I moved without ease. The palm of my hand rubbed against her nub and she breathed out. I moved with so much force she was bouncing off the bed. _

"_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," she was moaning. _

"_I felt her contract around my fingers and she released around my fingers and on her bed. _

_I just smiled. She smiled back at me. I kissed her and she kissed me back and we just laid in each others arms. _


	12. Chapter 12

SUNNY

I watched as Callie got threw her clothes back on in such a hurry. I sat up in my bed wrapped in my blanket.

"Callie baby calm down please," I told her.

"No, I cannot calm down my mom is going to kill me," Callie to said to me frantic in her voice.

"Ok, just take a deep breath, like come on Calz we just had a beautiful moment together and it is like you don't even care," I said to her. I was a little annoyed with her at the moment but I understood that she was scared of getting in trouble with her moms.

"I care Sunny, I really care what we just did was beautiful and I never felt more close to anybody before in my life, but right now if I want a life I need to get going."

"Ok, well can I have a kiss before you go, you are probably going to get grounded so give me the best kiss you can think of right now," I said to my girlfriend and she smiled.

She kneeled before me on the bed and kissed me. I made sure it was the best kiss she could remember me by. She winked at me and walked out of my room. I collapsed on my bed and just closed my eyes and blew a breath. I still could not believe that I just had sex with Callie, it was the best sex I ever had. I have slept with other girls before but something about the love I just made to Callie was unbelievable. My bed and room smelt like her and it just had me re- live the moment until I fell back asleep.

CALLIE

I opened the door to the kitchen and walked in the lights where on in the living room, I could tell from where I was sitting.

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster, we need to see you in here now," I heard Stef say from the family room.

All of a sudden my heart started to beat, and I got really scared. I walked in the family room and Stef had a glass of wine in her hand and Lena was sitting next to her eating what looked like a bowl of ice cream. Stef did not look happy. She did not tolerate us missing curfew. She would let it slide if we were 5 or 10 minutes late long as we had a valid excuse, but being two hours late and not phone call I knew I was dead meat.

"Look, I am so," I started to say

"Save it Callie," Stef said holding her hand up at me. I knew not to say anything and to let Stef just do the talking.

"Callie, you are two hours late," Lena said she sounded pissed too. If Lena was mad at us we knew we were in deep.

"I'm sorry," I said to them. That was all I could mutter up at the moment.

"Yeah, you're sorry alright, where the hell were you at that made you think it was ok to be 2 hours late," Stef said to me.

"Ummm, I was with umm Sunny at her house." I said to them.

"Until 9 in the afternoon, what were the two of you doing," Stef said to me she crossed her arms.

"We was just hanging out I was helping her with her homework," I said to them hanging my head down. There was no way I was telling them that were having sex.

"Callie, if you want to live to see the next few seconds of your life, you better tell me the fucking truth," she said scolding at me.

"Stef," Lena said reprimanding her for her choice of words. Stef obviously didn't care because she just glared at Lena.

"Were you and Sunny having sex," Stef asked me.

I didn't say anything back I just swayed my feet back and forth and avoiding eye contact with them.

"Honey just answer the question," Lena told me.

"Yes," I said to them.

"Yes you were having sex," Stef said trying to get me to be straight forward with my answer.

"I just nodded my head.

"Callie, you and Sunny just started dating yesterday, how could you have sex this soon.

I just shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Callie you are on thin ice my dear, you better start talking right now."

"We was in the moment and we wanted to," I said to her.

"Honey, we can't control your hormones or your actions, but it is too soon for you and Sunny to be having sex," Lena said to me with concern in her voice but I could still tell she was upset with me.

"Callie sex is a big step, and even though it wasn't with a man you still need to be careful, and Sunny are moving too fast, I thought you learned from yesterday love," Stef said to me.

"Well it is my decision and my body, and I wanted it."

Stef just held up her hand in defense mode.

"Well we know you don't have to worry about getting pregnant, but you still need to be careful, and if you have any questions just come to me and mom, ok sweetie," Lena said to me.

I just nodded back at her.

"Well I just hope the sex was great because it just caused you 2 weeks of confinement, to school, your room or work," Stef said. "And you are not allowed to see Sunny for 1 week, and your mother and I will discuss you seeing her on your second week, and your phone id mines for a week too," Stef said holding out her hand for me to put my cell phone in it.

"Honey, don't let your relationships effect your decision making you have a good record in this house don't ruin it," Lena said to raising her eyebrows up at me.

"Gotcha," I said. "But can I at least tell Sunny that I am grounded, I don't want her to think I am avoiding her."

"You were two hours late for curfew, I think she will get the picture," Stef said smirking at me.

"I guess that is a no," I said mumbling under my breath.

"What was that," Stef asked me.

"Nothing, can I go to bed now," I said to them.

"Knock yourself out, and Callie we mean it no Sunny for a week, if we catch you with her you will not see daylight ever again.

I nodded at her and walked to my room.

I went in my room and Mariana was sitting on her bed with her headphones on she saw me and immediately gave me her full attention.

"So what happened, like damn girl you got guts for being for curfew this late.

"I'm grounded for 2 weeks, I can't see Sunny and I have no cell phone," I said to her laying down on my bed.

"Awe man, your lucky all you got was 2 weeks, I'm surprised it wasn't 2 months, moms are strict about curfew.

I needed to let Sunny know that I cared about her and I just needed to talk to her and see her and hold her. I knew the answer was right in front of me.

"Umm Mariana I need you to do me a huge favor," I asked her.

AN: SMH AT CALLIE. REVIEW PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ?!


	13. Chapter 13

CALLIE

I looked at Mariana and I had a look on my face, and I knew she could tell I needed her to do something for me.

"Caliie, no the answer is no," she said to me practically yelling.

"Mariana, please I need to tell her that I care, moms took my phone, can I just call her please.

"Callie no, I am not going to get in trouble with moms because of your girlfriend," she said to me.

"How are they going to find out."

"It's moms we are talking about, they find out everything, you been here long enough to know that."

"Ok, but there downstairs we are up here and all I need is two minutes, Mariana. Please I will owe you big time."

"Callie, please don't do this too me."

I just stood by her bed and kneeled down near her with my hands clasped together, with my lip poked out. She blew her breath and handed her phone over too me and I jumped on her bed and gave her the biggest hug.

"I swear Callie, you owe me big time," she said putting a serious emphasis on the big.

"I promise, I just need two minutes."

I was about to go in the hallway when Mariana stopped me.

"Whoa, no I don't want moms to come up from downstairs and catch you, I will go in the bathroom and I am timing you, two minutes Callie," she said getting up and walking away.

I laid in bed and tried to remember Sunny's number, I dialed what I thought of and let the phone ring.

"Hello," she said.

Yes I got it right I thought to myself.

"Babe, Im sorry but Im grounded for two weeks and I can't see you for a week."

"What, this is going to be so hard, but I understand my mom would of grounded me if I was late for curfew too."

"I really had fun tonight with you though, and all week just think about that," I said to her.

"Umm tomorrow around noon meet me by that lifeguard stand at your school," she said into the phone.

"I have class then."

"So what just say you have to use the bathroom, you won't be gone long."

"Ok, I will but I better not get caught."

"You won't I will take care of you and make sure that you don't get in trouble."

"Ok I have to go now, Mariana is timing me, have a good night Sunny Bunny."

"Night Calz," she said and she hung up.

I laid Mariana's phone down on her nightstand and laid back down in my bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day around noon. I got permission to use the bathroom and I snook out of the side door to get to the life guard stand outside i stood on the opposite away from the school so no one could see me. I waited for about 10 minutes until somebody put there hands on my eyes.

I turned around and when I saw Sunny I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid a long wet kiss on her lips. We just hugged.

"I had to see you," Sunny said.

"I know and it looks like we are just going to have to live with not seeing each other everyday," I said to her still holding her.

"This just sucks so much, but I understand," she said kissing me again.

"But I think that we are moving too fast Sunny, we just started dating and we already had sex, I feel like we rushed into this."

"So what are saying, you don't want to be together anymore," Sunny said with a sad look in her eyes.

"No, I want to be with you, but we are moving too fast, I think we should not have sex for awhile, we just need to slow down a little bit."

"If that is what you want, then I will respect you," she said smiling at me and then she kissed me on the forehead."

"It's just I am going to feel bad for giving you what I brought for you," she said reaching into her school bag pulling out a jewelry box.

"Aw Sunny, what is it," I said to her a little bit to excited.

"Open it up and see," she said smiling.

I opened up the box and inside it was a necklace that was engraved with diamonds on the outside. From the way it was shining in my face, I knew these diamonds where very much real.

"Sunny, I can't take this, it looks like it caused you too much money."

"No actually it was my grandmothers, she gave it to me before she died, she told to me give it to the person that I knew was the one for me and the person that I loved the most."

When she said the word love it startled me and I had to catch my breath for a second.

"So you love me," I had to ask her.

"I mean I guess I do, I care about you a lot and I know you do too, I mean you are my girlfriend, so I guess I can say I love you," she said smiling at me and taking my hand.

"Well this means a lot and I will wear this necklace everyday," I said to her kissing her.

For some reason I couldn't say I loved her back.

SUNNY

I gave Callie a hug I knew she was having trouble saying she loved me. But I loved her and that is all that mattered. I wanted to give her that necklace, I knew she would take care of it and cherish it for the rest of her life. I hugged her and I got a very good idea that came to my head.

"Hey, let's get out of here, like lets go to the park or something."

"Wait, Sunny I still have like 2 more classes left and if Lena catches me ditching school, I would be so extra grounded."

"She won't find out, I just want to spend the evening with you since I can't see you all week, please," I said to her holding her hands near my lips and kissing it.

Callie grabbed her book bag and she grabbed my hands and we rand away from the school. I knew Callie might could get in trouble if she got caught, but I had to find a way to tell her that I had cancer.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: THANKS FOE THE LOVE WITH THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. SO THIS CHAPTER I HAD TO DO JUST A LITTLE RESEARCH ON. SO I WON'T SOUND LIKE A COMPLETE DUMBASS. BUT THIS A SHORT CHAPTER

CALLIE

Sunny and I were walking hand in hand on this pier. It wasn't to far from the school but far enough so I wont get caught. We were walking in silence and I was just staring at the necklace she brought me.

"What are you thinking about," she said to me staring at the side of my face.

"Nothing really, just looking at this necklace you brought me, I am still having a hard time time accepting it."

"But I want you to have it, you deserve it, you make me so happy Callie," she said to me.

We just stopped walking and we stood in front of each other still holding hands.

"I actually have something I need to tell you," she said to me and she grabbed my hand and led me over to a bench.

I looked at Sunny's eyes and they seemed to be filled with fear and nervousness.

"Umm Sunny, what is going on," I said to her and when she looked back up at me I saw the tears in her eyes.

"I umm went to the doctors yesterday, they told me that I had cancer," she said with more tears streaming down her face.

"Cancer," I said to her my mouth started trembling.

"I have stomach caner, they don't know how serious it is, I go back tomorrow to see what I will need to do, I have been having some symptoms though, like abdominal pain, and just a little nauseas," she said to me crying still.

I couldn't do nothing but hug my girlfriend.

"I thought stomach cancer happened mostly in older woman, how did you manage to get it," I asked her.

"Well my grandmother and great grand- mother had it, I guess I just got the cancer at a young age.

I just held her in my arms and she cried on my shoulders. I didn't know a lot about stomach cancer, or cancer at that matter, I just knew that people did not live.

I held her face in my hands and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs, to try to wipe away the tears.

"It will be ok, I will be here for you, every step of the way. I promise will you will not have to go through this alone," I said that to her and she just nodded her head at me.

I hugged her again I kissed her on the lips for a good minute and we got up and walked away from the bench hand in hand. I wanted to enjoy these few minutes with her, because I knew I was going to be grounded for eternity.

When we got to our neighborhood I saw both my moms car in the driveway. My heart immediately started beating inside my chest.

"Well, have fun getting your life taken away," she said to me laughing. Sunny looked sad too. She and I both knew I wouldn't be seeing her for awhile. I was still going to try and see how her doctors appointment goes tomorrow, and check up on her.

"Can you wait for me," I said to her smiling.

"Of course, I will wait forever for you," she said kissing me. I kissed her back

I grabbed her left hand and squeezed it and she walked away to her house. I walked up the sidewalk to my house and I saw Jesus walk out the house, he looked at me and shook his head.

"So um, how in trouble do you think I am in," I asked him.

"Let's just say, you are the definition of dead," he said laughing at me.

"It's not funny," I said to him and he started laughing again.

"It is really funny, you ditched school and you are grounded, you must not really know Stefanie Adams Foster.

"I know my mom Jesus," I said to him getting annoyed.

"Apparently you don't, but I am going to Emma's, see you". He grabbed his skateboard and started skating down the driveway.

I was about to open the door and then Mariana came out.

"Oh wow, well sis, it was nice knowing you," she said patting my back and walking away. She had her backpack in her hand. She must of been going to Matt's house.

I walked in the house and the house was quiet, I guess everyone wanted to be out the house before the eruption started. I didn't see my moms around anywhere, I looked in the kitchen and Jude was sitting at the table doing homework and he had his headphones in.

"Hey buddy, where are moms at," I asked him.

"You seem very eager to see two people right now who want to kill you," he said to me with a smirk on his lips.

"I know I am in trouble but I just want to get this over with," I said to him.

"There in there bedroom, but why do you keep making stupid decisions and getting in trouble," he said to me.

"I had a good reason this time, I will explain it too you later," I said to my little brother kissing him on the cheek.

I walked upstairs and knocked on the door to their room. Come in I heard Lena said.

I opened the door and Lena was sitting in the chair next to the bed, she looked at me and for the first time I saw a look on Lena's face that scared the hell out of me. It was mixture of being beyond pissed and completely angry.

"Umm, where is mom," I asked her my voice shaking and my heart beating through my chest.

"She is the tub, she said when you get home to go to her," Lena said to me and she sounded pissed too.

"Umm, right now while she is taking a bath," I said to Lena and I made a grossed out face. I really did not want to see my mom taking a bath that was going to be too awkward.

Lena just pointed to the bathroom door and didn't even look at me in the eyes. I went to there bathroom and I saw Stef covered up in the tub by bubbles, she had her eyes closed and a glass of wine in her hand.

"Um, you wanted to see me," I said to her,I still held my head down, because she was still naked in my eyes.

"Yup, I did, and before you say anything, I really don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth. I had a hard day at work I got all covered up in mud tackling down this guy and he spitted in my face and one of his friends dumped whatever was in his cup all my head and my partners head, so for one, I am tired and very cranky," she said to me.

I wanted to say something back but I was too scared too.

"Why did you ditch school, you had your mother worried sick," she asked me. I just kept my mouth closed.

"I know you hear me talking to you," she said to me.

"Umm, you told me not to say anything," I said to her and the look she gave to me I knew it was a very bad idea for me to say that last comment.

"Why did you leave school," she asked me.

"I had something to do," I said to her, I knew I was in enough trouble already for ditching school. I could not tell her about me seeing Sunny.

"You had something to do," she said yelling shooting up out of the tub water splashing everywhere and knocking her glass of wine out of hands glass splattering everywhere and it left her breast slightly visible.

I covered my eyes and kept my head down.

"Callie Adams Fosters, you better answer me right now."

Lena walked in the bathroom, she must of heard the glass drop to the floor. I looked at both of my moms and I stared crying.

AN: I KNOW CALLIE IS ACTING OUT OF CHARACTER, BUT SHE WILL GET BACK TO NORMAL. ALSO ONCE FINALS ARE OVER I WILL BE ABLR TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. THANKS R&R :)


End file.
